1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sanitary fixtures.
2. Description of the Background Art
Fitting bodies for sanitary fixtures are usually cast in brass. The exterior of the body later forms the decorative surface and the interior of the body forms the water conduits. Before they can be provided with a coating or chromium-plated, they have to be ground and polished after casting in order to receive a suitable surface for an electroplating process.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,569 B1 sanitary fixtures are known, which have a base plate and a visible housing, which are connected to one another by means of a locking connection and which has a water conduit that is inserted as a unit into the visible housing.
US 2007/0119506 A1 shows a sanitary fixture in so-called chassis construction, in which the water conduit as a sealed assembly is inserted into a fitting housing assembled by means of a locking or clip connation, which is composed of two virtually symmetrical housing halves.
Furthermore, a sanitary fixture is known from DE 44 38 647 A1, which is produced from sheet metal parts or of two sheet metal half shells, which are connected to one another at their edges.